William Afton's Broken Story ((WIP))
by Spring Bella
Summary: When i actually get this done it will be about Will sharing memories what memories he has with Vince, while Vince on the other is searching for Will's missing ones.. But will it bring the father and son duo together or will it drive them further apart?


Vince and William had talked before but never about certain matters. Vince was going to confront the Unstable part of his past. William was leaning against a table, his body was full of cracks and chips, there were some of the fragments that had fallen off floating around him. He had one black eye with a white iris but the other eye on the other hand was a bright purple, he for the most part looked like Vince. There was what seemed to be a purple thread wrapping around Will's form, Will looked to Vince as he entered the mindscape. Will smiled "Why if it isn't my son how are you?" Vince looked around the mindscape it looked more of a work shop or bed room, not empty and plain as Spring's was.

"I'm fine you?" Vince said, Will gestured to his broken up form.

"As fine as I can be!" Will replied, with a laugh, but he soon straighten up, "You wanted to ask me something?"

"I was curious what life was like before-" Vince gestured, to Will's form, "This"

Will went quiet for a second, then shaking his head, "Vince I don't know... if your ready to learn about the hidden truths, just yet... Plus Im still missing a fourth of my memories... "

"I would still like to know! I mean I never got to know you in life, so why not in death?!" William had a sad look on his face, Vince had thought sometimes how childish William could be. Will sighed

"I have done terrible things, I have seen them and felt them. All I can remember with out my last fragment is those terrible things.. bit and pieces, pain and emotions, hurt and comfort..." Will looked to Vince "I can't tell you but I can show you..." Will put his hand to him head, he shook his head. "Star's gonna kill me twice for this..." Vince smiled in triumph, a fragment moved from Will's form and began to glow. Will sighed "Where do you want me to start?"

"When you met Flower if you don't mind" Will looked confused,

"Flower?" Vince nodded, Will tried to reason out what he had Just been told, "Star Flower?" Now it was Vince's turn to be confused.

"The girl with blue eyes and always wears 1950s clothes.."

"That's what I said!" Vince rolled his eyes, sometimes Will could be a real pain.

"Just do it already. ((_)) "

"Fine but don't be mad at me mkay?" Vince wondered _Why would I be mad at him?_

\--In the memory--

 _ **"Look its the purple haired freak!"** A kid called from the crowd of kids, a kid went to punch William in the face. But a girl with long blonde hair grabbed his fist midway though its path to its target. She looked at the kid, her bright blue eyes felt as if they stared in to his soul._

 _ **"You think your so tough! But what would happen if your so called friends learned all your secrets?"** She looked at the boy with more interest, he started shaking from fright._

 _ **"I'll tell your dad!"** The kid replied, and the girl let out a strange noise suddenly a flock of birds started pecking the boy. He and his friends ran for the hills, screaming and crying all the way there. A small bird landed on the girl's shoulder, it nuzzled her._

 _ **"Thank you, my friend."** The bird seemed to nod and flew off, William sighed and looked at the girl._

 _ **"Thanks, I would have been toast by now if it weren't for you.** The girl smiled and nodded, Will saw her eyes they were completely blue, it only had one meaning: she was blind. **"Uhh.. What's your name? Mine is William Afton..."**_

 _ **"Star Flower, Meet me in Love's Dinner tonight at 9p.m. I want you to meet my other friend!"** She called skipping off_

 _\--5 hours later--_

 _Will went to the Dinner at the right time, the door was unlocked, so he let him self in. Will was then spooked by the owner who called out_

 ** _"Who are you?"_**

 _ **"Im William, sir, William Afton."** The owner regarded him closely,_

 _ **"Why are you here?"** William struggled to make out the words, the owners eyes burned right though him._

 _ **"Star, Star Flower asked me to come here at 9p.m."** As soon as he had said that did she come though the front door, she had some cuts and bruises that weren't there before._

 _ **"Hello uncle, I see you met Will ! Sorry Im late I had something to take care of,"** The owner waved her off_

 ** _"She's been waiting as of usual, but you have no need to be sorry my dear."_** _Flower nods, and leads William to the girl's side of the dinner._

 _ **"Come, sit in the corner table for now. If that's okay?"** She asked, Will nodded, sat down at the table, he watched as she perfectly made her way to the kitchen. He pulled out his sketch book, and started sketching. She came back, **"She's coming, Watcha drawing?"**_

 _ **"A robotic rabbit."** Will looked up just in time to see, the Girl's Cove animatronic coming over to their table, with a cake in one hand. She set it down on the table, _She's probably doing what she does during the day _, Will thought. She looked at him, she turned around and grabbed two plates off the next table. She set them down, then in a musical female voice she spoke._


End file.
